fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna X Sakuro
Characters Anastasia Silverwing © Zilver_Hawk Sakuro © Amanda2324 Supports 'Support Level C ' Sakuro: *walking through the forest, occasionally writing something in his book* Anna: *stroking a dove* ...Alright. I think it's about time you flew off. Hm? *smiles and sets it free* Sakuro: *looks up as she lets the bird go* ...oh, a dove! What luck. Anna: *spies him and shrinks back a bit* Sakuro: *looks at her* Why hello there, miss. I hope my sudden appearance didn't startle you. I am Sakuro. Anna: It's quite alright. I just...wasn't expecting to see anyone this far out. My...name is Anna. Sakuro: Ah, well, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anna. I was just out for a stroll, observing nature. Did you release that dove I saw just a moment ago? Anna: Yes. I had been caring for it for a while. It seemed about time to let it go. Sakuro: Well, that was very nice of you. I'm sure it's very grateful for your hospitality. Anna: I hope so...but more so, I hope it can find its way back to its family. Sakuro: I've not ever studied birds extensively... but what I do know about animals in general, is that they do what they feel is best for themselves. I'm sure it'll be able to take care of itself. Anna: Of course, but all the same, I would hate for it to be alone. Sakuro: Mm. I'm sure it's a smart bird; even if it doesn't find its family, there are other birds it can befriend. Anna: I hope so...I'd hate to cause it harm by setting it free... Sakuro: Life and nature itself can often be merciful, especially toward the weaker creatures. I'm not sure we'll ever find out what happened to that bird, but we can always hope for the best. Anna: I suppose so...Oh well...at least it can fly again. That is one good thing. Sakuro: Yes. I'm sure most creatures would like to fly... it is something that most children dream about. *chuckles* Ah, that brings a flash back. Anna: Really? It must be fun...To be free like that. Sakuro: Mm, I'm sure it is! I'm not comfortable riding on wyverns or pegasi, so I don't think I'll be experiencing that thrill any time soon. *chuckles* But I can imagine. *thinks of something, he writes in his book for a moment* Anna: What is that you have there? Sakuro: Oh, this? It's like a journal, but I use it to write down observations and theories that I would need to ponder later when I'm in my library. Anna: May I ask what kind of observations you take? Sakuro: Oh, most anything, really. But also how certain things effect how I think, how animals act in certain situations, why rivers have strong currents, but other areas with peaceful waters. *chuckles* Almost anything and everything. Anna: So you're a bit of a scientist then? Sakuro: Yes, I suppose you could say that. I study the brain and its functions, mostly, but I often take a break to focus on something else. Nature has always... amazed me. Anna: It's simply beautiful... I could stay out here forever... Sakuro: Mm, I agree... *more quietly* for the most part... Anna: It's just so...Oh dear! It's getting late. My friends will start to worry! I'm sorry, Sir. But I must be leaving. Sakuro: Oh yes, I would not wish to keep you. Good day, Ms. Anna. Anna: *nods her head and scurries off* Sakuro: Hm, a radiant young woman she was. Now, where was I...? End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Anna: Jean Claude...Johann! Where did you go?! Sakuro: *looks over from his reading* Oh, Ms. Anna! Looking for someone? Anna: Oh...Sakuro. Yes...two small boys in fact. You haven't seen or heard them have you? Sakuro: Well, I have not seen, but I believe I've heard them. In that general direction. *points behind him and then stands up* I'll help you look for them. They can't be to far off. Anna: Oh thank you very much. I was doing some shopping. They must have gotten away from me.... Sakuro: *chuckles* Young boys are like that... they'll mature as they get older, I'm certain. Anna: Oh. I hope so. They're quite the handful. *laughs a bit* Sakuro: *chuckles* Well, we'd best find them. *begins walking in the direction he had heard the boys from* What are there names? Anna: Jean Claude and Johann Sebastian. They're twins. Sakuro: Ah, right then! They're probably causing some sort of mischeif. Anna: I wouldn't doubt it...They're quite the pranksters. Sakuro: Sounds like the typical boys to me. Which is good, I suppose. Anna: They've had quite a hard time lately...I try not to be too harsh. They're good boys underneath all the pranks. Sakuro: A hard time, you say? School bullies? Anna: ...Not exactly. You see...there was a fire. Their elder brothers both perished. From what I heard, they were their only living relatives... Sakuro: Oh goodness... *bows head out of respect* Those poor boys... Anna: They were heart broken...but they seem to be recovering just fine... Sakuro: Hm... at least they have you. To have a loving caretaker is one of the best medicines. Anna: Why thank you, Sir. I try my best...Love is all I can really give them right now. Sakuro: It's one of the only things children need... not that I would know much from a parents point of view, but I had younger siblings. Anna: Really? I never had any siblings myself. It must have been wonderful... Sakuro: Mm, yes it was... I miss those days, but we all have to grow-up sometime. Anna: Don't you see them anymore? Sakuro: ...I haven't seen them for about... fourteen years. Anna: Oh goodness. That's quite some time to go without one's family. Sakuro: Yes... I've managed; I've made plenty of friends over the years, and I've learned how to be content with my own company. Anna: I lost my own family several years ago...but having friends like Jean Claude and JS make it much easier... Sakuro: ...I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Anna... Anna: It is alright...to be truthful, I don't remember much of the ordeal so my heart isn't as broken as it should be. Sakuro: Hm... So long as you're all right. Anna: Perfectly fine. Although, you look a bit distressed yourself. Sakuro: Ah, just remembering some personal issues... it's of no concern. *looks around* That sounds like two boys - would they be the twins? Anna: Hm...Oh that must be them! Boys! Boys! Come here! I told you not to run off! Sakuro: *smiles* Well, I best be going, Ms. Anna... though if you're interested, you and the boys are invited to my place for dinner tonight. Anna: Oh really? Well...we'd love to! Sakuro: *smiles* It's just two blocks east from the monastery in town; do you know where that is? Anna: Yes, Sir. I believe I can find my way well enough. Sakuro: Ah, all right then. Is there anything in particular I shouldn't serve? Perhaps due to allergies or just a strong dislike for it? Anna: Oh well...I don't eat a lot of meat in general. It makes me sick to be truthful. Sakuro: *nods* All right, no meat... and how about the boys, do they have any special concerns? Anna: They're fourteen year old boys. They'll eat anything that doesn't eat them first. Sakuro: *laughs* All right, then it should be easy to satisfy them. Anna: So I will meet you at your home tonight? Sakuro: Yes, come whenever you'd like. I'll try to have it ready about six o'clock. Would that work? Anna: That would be lovely. I'll be ready. Come on boys, let's go home. Sakuro: Farewell! *waves as he walks away* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Anna: *holding both of the twins' hands* Hm...this looks like the place. Best behavior, you two. Mr. Sakuro was very nice to invite us over. Sakuro: *hurrying about the kitchen, putting the plates and silverware on the table* ...okay, it's all set! The three should be here any minute. *washes his hands* Anna: *knocks on the door* Sakuro: *quickly dries hands* That must be them now! *hurries to the door and opens it up* Ah, Ms. Anna, Jean Claude, and JS! Please, come in. *steps aside to allow them into his home* Anna: Oh! You have such a lovely home! Sakuro: Heh, thanks... I prefer to keep it tidy, and the person who owned this house before me had an eye for design and details. I just couldn't bring myself to change it. Anna: It's very nice. Very homey. I have to say, I like it. Sakuro: Ah, thank you very much. *looks at the boys* Yes, you may read any book you like - just be careful with some of them, they're pretty old. Anna: Yes...why don't you two go play. And for goodness sake, don't break anything. *they run off laughing* *sighs* Oh goodness...Would you like any help, Sakuro? Sakuro: Ah, it's quite all right. Dinner is about ready, and everything is prepared. I made Heiton's Vegetarian Casserole; I got it from a friend who says it's quite good. Anna: That sounds splendid! I can't say I've ever had it before. I bet it will be a treat. Sakuro: *chuckles* Ah, well, please, sit down wherever you would like, make yourself at home. I'm sure it's wise to let the boys spend a little energy before we sit down for dinner. Anna: They're just little balls of energy. I don't know how they do it half the time. *takes a seat* Sakuro: Yes, I know what you mean... but I remember when I was a boy, being just like them. My poor mother got so irritated with me, I'm amazed her hair didn't turn gray! Anna: Hm...it must be a boy thing. I don't ever remember being that full of energy. Sakuro: Oh, it could very well be. I only had one sister, and she was... I dare say five when I left. She was pretty reserved, though, and preferred to play with her dolls than anything else. Anna: That sounds a bit like me. I couldn't ever play with the other children because of my wing. Sakuro: Why, were they afraid of you because of it? Anna: No...I just couldn't keep up with them... Sakuro: Oh... I see... I'm sorry you had to deal with that... I can't imagine it being much fun. Anna: Oh it's fine... There was one boy who played with me though. He was terribly shy...but very sweet. Sakuro: He does sound like a nice boy. One of my younger brothers was like that; he was so quiet, but looking back on it, he was one smart cookie. Anna: Your siblings sound so nice. Sakuro: Ah, they were... I miss them... Anna: Why don't you go back to visit them? Sakuro: I... didn't leave on the best of notes... Anna: Perhaps you could return and apologize? Sakuro: That would be the ideal thing... but I fear rejection... Anna: Rejection is a part of life. But if you've been gone as long as you said you have, I'm sure they miss you something terrible. Sakuro: Hm... I suppose I'll never know how they feel unless I go and find out, eh? Anna; Exactly. it's never good to assume anything. Sakuro: *nods* You're absolutely right... thank you, Ms. Anna. Anna: It's not a problem at all. No one should be separated from their family. Sakuro: *nods* Yes... it's not much fun. *glances at Jean Claude and JS* At least those two have eachother, and you. I'm sure they'll grow up to be great young men. Anna: I'm sure they will too... They're such good children... Sakuro: *tired smile* Well, if they've satisfied their curiousity enough, I believe the casserole is close to done about now. Anna: That would be lovely. Boys! How about some food?! Sakuro: *chuckles* They seem a bit excited... I suppose they're hungry. Well, let's go eat! Anna: *stands up* Thank you. I'm sure it will be wonderful. Sakuro: *smiles and nods* Thank you, Ms. Anna *leads them to the kitchen for a delicious meal* 'End of Support A ' '''Anna, the Guardian Angel and Sakuro, Searching for Redemption Taking Anna's advice, Sakuro returned to his family asking for forgiveness. Even though they were skeptical at first, they slowly accepted him back, but he could always return to his new found friends. He invited Anna over several times, each times, sharing stories about their family and friends. Anna watched Sakuro find that which he longed for most, family and friends.